


Drunken Enderments

by Tabakat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabakat/pseuds/Tabakat
Summary: The command crew is drinking. Chekhov is a little to drunk. His statement leads to some startling or not so startling revelations.





	Drunken Enderments

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: R for language and sexual topic
> 
> Word Count: 305
> 
> Fandom: Star Trek XI aka Star Trek Reboot
> 
> Pairing: S/K
> 
> Disclaimer Star Trek was created my Gene Roddenberry, the franchise is owned by Paramount and this movie was produced and directed by J.J. Abrams. I claim no copyright on ST or anything related to it. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanwork created for fun, and in the spirit of Gene Roddenberry who had no problem with fanfiction. No profit is made off of this, nor will it be with the author’s knowledge or consent.

“You, Sir, are a one drink, manwhore.” Chekhov said, watching as he seeming idly ran his fingers up and down Spock’s wrist. His statement was met with silence, his clear and distinct English startled the Command crew as much as his comment.

“The term is gigolo, lad.” Scotty said, as Kirk laughed between bouts of coughing. Scotch was really not meant to be inhaled.

“Or male prostitute.” Bones added.

“There’s male escort.” Uhura added helpfully.

“Okay, okay I have never nor would I take money for sex!”

“Honey, take it from me, you don’t need to, but boy could you.” Galia said with a grin.

Kirk raised his eyebrow and inclined his head at the compliment he knew the statement to be coming as it did from an Orion female. “Why thank you, you delightful tease.”

“So that would make you what, Jim, a male slut?” Bones asked.

“Yes, Insatiable” He said flippantly. Then feeling Spock’s hand tense under his warningly went on “There is nothing wrong with liking sex, as long as your partner agrees.” He stated.

“Not so insatiable now I see.” Uhura said with a smile, and a nod.

Surprisingly, it was Spock who spoke up. “You are mistaken. He is however taken.” He then bent down to take his startled lover’s lips in a kiss. Spock was not prone to human displays of affection. This was unprecedented.

“I believe cocktails are over.” Kirk said when he broke the kiss and lead Spock from the room.

Once they were alone in Spock’s cabin, he asked, “What was that about?”

“Human teasing and bonding is one thing, Jim, jealous digs at your expense I will not allow.”

“Uhura didn’t mean anything by it Spock.”

“Perhaps, you, however; are my slut from now on.”

“Indeed.” Kirk said with a smile, at resulting raised eyebrow.


End file.
